A Bloody Mess
by xX .Pirate Queen. Xx
Summary: ONESHOT! NO SEQUEL CAN BE MADE! You have to read it while listening to the song listed in the story. Jack and Melody, both confused about each others wants, ship gets boarded, stuff happens. VERY sad... PLZ REVIEWWWW! :


A Bloody Mess… – ONE SHOT! NO SEQUEL CAN BE MADE!

_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED:) :) Bye!_ Summary: 

Jack and Melody were in love… until she asked Jack something he could never do… give up his life at sea. Will she let him leave? And What will happen once the 'Black Pearl' is attacked by a rival pirate ship? Read on…

Disclaimer: 

I still down own anything belonging to Disney… sadly as it is… Jack Sparrow and his friends are still under your reign.

**A/N: **

It's quite sad, sooo, if you don't like really-really sad-ness… don't read. Lol

**Precursor:**

_Melody and Jack were in love… or so it seemed. Jack had asked Melody to marry him… and she said yes, on one condition, that Jack would give up sailing, in order to start a family with her, on land. Jack could never give up the ocean, but Melody believed the sea was no place to raise a child. (Melody worked in a bar in Tortuga for almost her whole life, her father being the owner.)_

_Jack tried reasoning with Melody on many occasions, which only cause more tension between the two adults. Because Jack wouldn't give up the sea, Melody told him she couldn't accept his proposal, and told him to stay away from her. Jack tried things like buying her new outfits, and clothes, but she didn't change her mind. One day, they stopped in Tortuga for the day, and left at sunset. All that time however, Melody and jack were still at each others' throats. Now… while Anamaria talked with Melody in her cabin, trying to reason with her, no one saw the ship approaching the 'Black Pearl' in the fog._

(A/N: TO REALLY **FEEL **THE STORY, LISTEN TO THE SONG: "DAVY JONES", BY HANS ZIMMER, FROM THE POTC: 2 SOUNDTRACK, **WHILE YOU READ IT**. :)Yes, yes, I sound insane, but… WHO CARES! MUAHAHA! Lol :)

**A Bloody Mess: One-Shot**

Anamaria sat with melody in her cabin, trying to tell Melody about what Jack is like. She told her about how Jack could never leave the ocean… it's his home. To leave, would be asking him to do something unbelievably impossible. Melody was almost in tears, when she thought back to how selfish she was being. Anamaria gave her a hug, and told her that she needed to talk to Jack, before he did anything stupid. Melody gave Anamaria a big smile and agreed.

Melody quickly changed into an outfit Jack had bought her, that she had previously refused to wear, for the amount of cleavage it portrayed. She untied her long red hair, letting it fall down her back, just how Jack liked it. Anamaria smiled, and gave Melody a bottle of rum, saying how Jack would love her all the more, to have brought his favorite beverage with her. Melody agreed, and then asked Anamaria to come with her, just for moral support. Anamaria agreed, and the two friend walked onto the deck, across to Jack's cabin, and yet all the while, ignoring the cat calls that were being directed in Melody's way.

Once Melody got to Jack's cabin door, she began smiling excitedly, Anamaria smiling as well, feeling happy for her friend. Melody knocked once, but there was no answer. She knocked one more time, her smile some-what depleted, when she heard Jack's voice at last. "GO AWAY! I'M BUSY!", Jack shouted through the door, making Melody smile. She said to Anamaria that Jack's probably a bit depressed about how Melody's been treating him. So instead, she took the bottle of rum from Anamaria's hands, and slowly opened Jack's cabin door. "Jack… I just came to say I'm sor---", she began, but then felt like a fool, when she saw Jack wrapped in the arms of another woman… a harlot from Tortuga no doubt, he'd probably brought on board with him.

Melody felt her heart in her throat when she heard Jack telling the woman how much he "loved her so". Melody dropped the bottle of rum, as her tears began streaming down her face. The crash of the bottle made Jack jump, and turn to see Melody standing in the doorway, looking more beautiful then he'd ever seen before. Jack couldn't help but notice she was even wearing the dress he'd gotten custom made for her… the one he wanted her to wear at their wedding. Jack looked down at the woman beside him, and clenched his aw, he then quickly jumped out of the bed, and put on his breeches.

Anamaria peeked in to see why Melody had dropped the bottle, and gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. "How could ye…", Anamaria sighed silently to Jack. Melody then quickly flew out of the room crying heavily, while Jack attempted to follow. He tripped once on his pant-leg, but recovered, following Melody down below deck.

As he reached her, she was leaning on a wall, crying into her hands. Jack walked over to her, and tried to speak but couldn't. He then opened his mouth, "I thought ye didn't want me anymore…", he said, his jaw clenched, and his back straight. He wasn't amused. Melody looked Jack in the eyes, furious, "I DON'T! AND I HOPE YE DROP DEAD!", she yelled to him, quickly shoving passed him. Suddenly she fell on the ground, as the ship rocked violently.

Jack heard a large shot being fired, and deducted they were canons. The ship rocked again and again as he and Melody struggled to reach the deck. When they got there, there were pirates coming over the railing of the ship, attacking everyone on deck. Jack quickly grabbed two swords, giving one to Melody, and using one for himself.

They fought and fought, blood everywhere, and people screaming. Jack dismembered quite a few men he didn't recognize as his crew members, and tried to defend his friends. After a couple of minutes, the deck seemed to be more calm, as Jack panted heavily. He then saw the whore from Tortuga run over to him, and wrap her arms around his body, telling him how afraid she was. He embraced her tightly, making Melody feel like she was worthless.

As Jack's back was turned, with his arms around the other woman, Melody saw out of the corner of her eye, a pistol being raised to Jack's back. As fast as her feet could take her, she ran to Jack's back, and hugged him, just as the unknown man fired. The bullet was aimed perfectly for Jack, and where Melody positioned herself, it shot her directly in her heart… to the left of her back. Jack heard the shot, and felt Melody's arms around him. He quickly turned around and saw Melody's face contort with pain, her eyes growing wide, and then her attempting to catch her breath.

He then saw the blood begin to seep through her dress, making his heart wretch. Melody quickly fell to the ground, and brought Jack with her as he held on to her. He looked down into her eyes, regretfully, wishing this hadn't happened to her. Jack asked her why she did it, why she didn't let him get shot… and she merely smiled, weakly, and looked in Jack's eyes, her own slowly glistening over.

"I love you… I will always love you…", she breathed, her body letting go of the little air that was left in her lungs. Jack attempted to shake her unmoving body, but there was no response… she was gone. The crew members of the 'Black Pearl' looked at Jack holding Melody in his arms, and saw Jack begin to weep. He loved her… he never stopped loving her… he just tried to move on, thinking that that's what Melody wanted. The whore from Tortuga, gently placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, earning herself to feel Jack's arm attempt to swat it away.

He held Melody for as long as he could, looking around the deck to see the blood everywhere, and the fog that had caused the enemy ship to board un-expectedly. He cursed himself, cursed god, and cursed everyone around him. He cursed himself for letting his ship, turn into, A Bloody Mess…


End file.
